


The Future Is Ours

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Forevermore [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, cullbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by a late father's day post relating to Cullen and I had the urge to get in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And if you are reading this on Father's Day, have a good one! :D

"There you are, love, I was worried that you--, who in Maker's name is all this for?" Cullen's eyes swept over the rather large array of food that was decorating the table behind his beloved. She was standing in front of the counter opposite of him, stirring some unknown mixture that smelled of chocolate.

Rynne looked over her shoulder with a smile before she put the bowl down and moved across the kitchen to greet him. She leaned on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before tapping his nose affectionately. Her brows knitted together as she stared down at the food. Some of it was already half eaten, and it was just now that she realized how much she had consumed in the last hour. She blushed deeply, feeling like a pig. "It was for me--, well still is for me. Oh Cullen, I'm just so _hungry_!"

She sighed before popping a loose purple grape into her mouth. She pushed it into the side of her cheek before crunching into it. The sweet juice flooded her mouth, satisfying her cravings for a moment as she swallowed. Cullen watched with a raised eyebrow, confused, curious and concern on her behalf. "Love, if you keep eating like this you might get sick the next time you go out in the field."

She brushed his comment off as she bit into another grape. Her eyes focused on the reports she had laid next to her food. Her finger brushed along the paper as she scanned over them. Cullen continued to watch her, his brows knitting tightly together. She chuckled softly as she absentmindedly spoke, "The last time I saw someone eat like this was when my mother was pregnant with the twins."

Cullen's heart beat stopped in his chest for a brief moment as he stared in complete shock at Astryd. She seemed oblivious for an agonizing long ten seconds before her eyes slowly lifted to meet his expression. She realized what she suggested, and not one second later she was visibly counting on her fingers the last time she had her cycle. She then factored in the last time they had sex before recounting with a clouded look.

Her eyes shot back to his as she gasped. Her hand covered her stomach as her lips parted with a wide smile. There was a mix of emotions in her eyes, followed by clear liquid welling over her lid. She was unsure how he would react, terrified that he would reject her, ecstatic that there was a strong possibility she was pregnant, and with _his_ child.

"I'm 98 percent sure I am...pregnant." She spoke in a breathy whisper as her hand curled into a soft claw around her shirt. He seemed to be more shocked then she was, frozen with the news. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad, and it was making her smile slowly disappear.

Cullen wanted to kick himself for not responding to her immediately. Happiness swelled within him, bursting at her confirmation of her earlier joke. He had dreamed of having a family, but had never realized just how badly he wanted one until just now. With a shaky exhale of breath, tears began to spill over and run down his cheeks. He smiled wide as he leaned into the counter, "That's fantastic news, Rynne!"

She breathed a sigh of relief at his positive exclamation. Without thinking, she climbed onto the counter top, pushing away food and reports onto the floor as she went, no longer caring about her previous quest to eat the kitchen bare. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him into her lips, before her arms wrapped securely around his neck.

He picked her up off the counter top, coaxing her legs around his waist before he swung her around the room; pure happiness bubbling around them as they melted into each other. When their lips broke apart, the couple immediately started discussing their future with the child, excited about the very thought of starting a family with the person they loved most.


End file.
